Various embodiment of the invention relate generally to motion sensor data and particularly to integration of gyroscope data to generate motion data.
In applications using gyroscopes, gyroscope data from a gyroscope is collected along with data from a compass and/or an accelerometer and other sensors. The collected data is then fused together to determine the movement of the device. The collected data is also integrated over time and at a high rate to reduce errors. Such high rate data is typically sent from a semiconductor device (or integrated circuit) to a processor. Due to the high rate associated with the integrated data, transmitting high rate data to the processor causes increased power. There is therefore a need for efficient transmission of gyroscope data with a decrease in system power.